


An unlikely pair

by Hotdamnitsruby



Category: rpdr - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotdamnitsruby/pseuds/Hotdamnitsruby
Summary: Katya Zamolodchikova joins a new high school and Trixie Mattel is asked to show her around. The pair get on so well and feelings start to surface between them.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hi, my name's Trixie Mattel! You must be our new student, It's so great to meet you!" I spoke clearly but with definite boredom in my voice; I was never particuarly excited to meet new students. 

"Uh, hi. I'm Yekaterina Zamolodchikova, but you can just call me Katya." The new girl said with a smile. She was wearing a camo top and some black leggings. Her russian accent was very strong, and it was quite an attractive trait. She was very beautiful too, not like most of the other students with their fake tan and stupid, short outfits, they were all the same.

"Well, I'm going to be showing you around today if thats alright." I said with a smile, actually warming to Katya a bit.

"Sure, lead the way." Katya was very straight forward, which was fine, it was a nice change from the usual loud chatter of the other students.

"Right, so, what do you want to see first? The canteen?" I asked, opening up the school map for Katya so she could get her barings a little, although I don't think the map is very effective as you'll never learn your way around if you're always looking down.

"Yes, the canteen sounds like the right place to start, but point out different places on the way there, the more I know the better." Considering she was russian, Katya spoke very good english, which was really quite impressive considering the weird nuances of the english language.

"Okey dokey, lets go. It's actually just down the hall here, right next to the dance and drama auditorium." I said, trying to include as much information as possible about the school.

"Oh, I love to dance, can I go have a look?" Katya asked, brightening up at the prospect of a dance studio.

"Of course, go nuts." I pushed the door open and we both entered the auditorium and made our way down to the floor at the end. Katya immediately started to do some whymsical sort of dance on the floor, lots of kicks, splits, and rolling around. She was very flexible for sure.

"Wow, you're a great dancer, you should totally enter into the talent show." I said with a smile, waiting for Katya to catch her breath and join me.

"Hmm, oh no, I like to dance, but I don't do that stuff, but its fun though. Do you dance?" She said, speaking as soon as a new thought popped into her head.

"Aha, nope. I sing though, couldn't really tell you if its much good." I said, already exiting the auditorium and making my way to the canteen with Katya right behind me. 

"Could I hear you sing? I'm sure you're not terrible." Katya said, sounding completely confident with the compliment. I laughed a little at it.

"Maybe one day, lets just get through this tour first." I said with a smile. I pushed open the doors to the canteen and let Katya enter infront of me. "And here's the canteen. They serve snacks and meals at lunch which you can buy or you can bring your own food." 

"Ah, I think I'll try buying something from here today, what do you reccomend?" Katya asked looking around and taking in all of the surroundings and the masses of people around us already.

"Hmm, well I am a fan of the pizza so I would reccomend that for sure, but the sandwhiches are also alright. I don't normally get full meals so I can't advise you on them." I said, checking the menu boards to making sure I was talking about food they were still selling.

"Ah, pizza, classic american food." Katya commented, looking totally serious. I looked at her slightly confused, unsure of weather she knew pizza was Italian. But she suddenly broke out in a massive grin, telling me she was joking. I yelled and burst out into laughter, enjoying her weird sense of humor.

"You're funny, thats good. Just don't use it to piss off anyone." I warned, worried that Katya might land herself in trouble with her off the mark humour.

"Yes, I will be careful, impressions are important." She noted before pulling out her timetable. "Could you help me find my classes? I don't really want to get lost." She admitted, suddenly quite time concious.

"Sure, so you have English and Geography before lunch and then Drama and Physics after. Oh, I have English and Physics with you! Let me just show you where everything is, its all quite close together really." I said, beginning to make my way out of the canteen and towards the C corridor that housed Physics and Geography. "Right, so you have Physics and Geography here, they're just two doors down from each other so hopefully they're not too hard to find, just look for C sign on the wall and then the number on the door." I said, pointing out everything and making sure Katya understood.

"It's good that they're close, I don't want to be all over the place." Katya commented, looking at the other classrooms down the corridor. 

"Yeah. Now, you know where the auditorium is, do you reckon you can make your way there?" I asked, making sure Katya wasn't highly likely to get lost.

"Yes, I think I have it, I'll just make my way back round, and I'll use the map if I get stuck." Katya said, seeming quite confident already.

"Wonderful, lets head to English, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang for lunch and I stood up, very releaved that I was halfway done with the day. I grabbed my maths textbooks and shoved them into my bag before rushing out of the classroom and towards Katya's geography classroom. I felt oddly drawn towards her and so comfortable around her that I just wanted to spend so much time with her.

I rushed to the classroom and leaned against the wall outside, looking calm and like I wasn't running about to find her. The door opened just as I stopped and a stream of people rushed out and down the corridor. Katya shuffled out last with her books jumbled in her arms and her head frantically looking back and forth for some direction to go in.

"Hey, Katya!" I spoke cheerily as I came towards her. She turned around sharply and grinned as she saw me.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She asked, almost as if she didn't expect me to be there.

"I just thought I'd come find ya and see if you didn't mind me joining you for lunch?" I asked as we started down the corridor.

"Sure." She said with a smile, "I don't think I would find my way to the canteen on my own, this school is pretty big." 

"Ah, you'll get used to it, but I'm always here to help if you need it." I reassured her. "Anyway, how's your day gone so far?" 

"It's been alright, people have been nice and have said 'hi' but not much else. The teachers are alright too." Katya said in thought, looking a bit sad.

"Awh, well, you know me and you will get to know people, just takes some time ya know." I said reassuring her as we finally made it to the canteen.

"I have $10 on me, do you think I could get some pizza with that?" Katya asked, changing the conversation and making her way towards the queue.

"Deffinitely, you could totally get a drink too or something if ya wanted." I said while fishing $5 out of my pocket. I never normally ate much at school so $5 normally covered what I wanted easily.

The queue moved along quick and within 10 minutes we were sitting down at a table in the far corner of the room, there were hardly any empty tables left in the canteen and it was always so loud in there due to everyone shouting over each other. 

"So, how come you've moved to California?" I ask, wanting to know more about Katya.

"Family business, relatives being ill and whatnot." Katya said quite directly, clearly not wanting to dwell on the subject.

"Are you going to be here a while? I can imagine California is a lot different to Russia for sure." I was still intruiged even if certain conversations were off the mark.

"Well, Russia is much colder, and not as, how would you describe it, developed; so yes, very different. And I think I'm going to be here for the forseeable future." Katya pulled open the can of Red Bull and took a mouthful.

"Well, hopefully we get to know each other better while you're here." I said with a little wink, I couldn't help it, I was just drawn to her.

She was visibly unnaware to how I was presenting myself and it made me just want to impress her more. "What about you? I've talked a lot about myself, tell me something about you."

"Uhm, well in school I help out with extra maths tutoring so that takes up a chunk of my time, and outside of school I do a little bit of singing." I said, stopping and thinking for a moment, "gosh, I sound so boring when I talk about myself like that." 

"You seem interesting. I've never been good at maths, I don't get all the numbers, you must really be good at it." Katya smiled as she spoke, her painted red lips suited a smile so well.

"Well if you ever need maths help you know who to call!" I said with a laugh. "So, where abouts the area have you moved to?" I asked, wondering if our passed crosses outside school.

"I just moved on to, uh, Grove Avenue." Katya spoke with vaugue hesitation when remembering the name of her road.

"No way! Are you on the top or bottom of the road?" I asked very excited.

"On the bottom I think, number 7." She recalled.

"I live on the top end at number 32. So I guess that makes us sort of neighbors!" I spoke with a large grin on my face.

"Thats good. You seem like nice neighbor, all other neighbors don't even talk to us." Katya confessed, seeming a little annoyed about it.

"Well, your family should come for dinner one night, im sure my family would love to meet yours." I said with a soft smile, not enjoying the conversation of my family.

"That would be good, my parents don't leave the house much." Katya finished up her lunch and stood up, "lets go outside, I want to smoke."


	3. Chapter 3

T: hey katya, it's trixie x

K: Hey, I was wondering when I'd get a text :p

T: Sorry the wait was so long, working hard yanno

K: Ah, busy busy busy.  
Thank you for keeping me company this week

T: It's my pleasure, you're much more fun to be around than the   
rest of the school x

K: Hows it going? :)

T: Good! Just walking home from tutoring. You?

K: Im ok, a bit bored

T: Wanna come to mine? I'm gonna be coming past yours soon   
and I'll pick ya up

K: That sounds fun, I'll see ya outside :)

T: See ya soon xx


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way up the road towards Katya's house, pulling my pink tank top down a little and checking my black jeans fitted well. I made my way up to her house where she was sat on the steps coming down from the door. She saw me immediately and came towards the gate and over to me.

"You sure I can come over?" She asked, seeming nervous for once.

"Of course, my parents are still at work and they wouldn't mind anyway." I reassure her as we start walking off up the road.

"So you've been tutoring? How does that work?" Katya asked, seeming intruiged.

"Well I help tutor the grade below, so I was doing a bit of trig today with a girl named Adore, you would like her, she's lovely." I said, happy someone was interested in this aspect of this life.

"Thats good, do you get paid? I can't imagine you would do it for free." Katya commented.

I thought for a moment, "I don't get paid, they do give me extra credit towards my grade, but I like doing it so I don't mind." I said with a smile.

"Thats nice. It's good to enjoy the things that you do." Katya seemed like she almost didn't believe me, and I think a part of me didn't believe myself either.

"Here we are!" I said and stopped right in front of the driveway to my house. The garden stretched up each side with the green hedges and flowers adorning the perimeter. 

"Your house is very nice." Katya commented, her accent seemed stronger with this sentence and it made my heart flutter a little bit.

"Thank you, now come on, lets go inside." I said, taking her hand and starting up the driveway. Her hand was slender and defined yet the skin was pleasantly soft and warm in my hand. I unfortunately had to let go to grab my key and slide it into the door to let us in. 

Once inside I dropped my bag on the floor against the wall and slid off my shoes too, Katya watched and followed my actions.

"Do you want anything to drink, or are you hungry?" I asked, offering her options as I walked into the kitchen at the end of the hallway. 

"Do you have any coffee?" She asked while surveying what I had in my kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll make you some now." I said as I started to collect what I needed for the coffee. "Feel free to make your self comfortable, the furniture isn't ornaments." I said with a bit of a laugh, amused by Katya's hesitation towards the objects around her. She ended up sitting at on the island in the middle of the kitchen, seeming comfortable already. 

I finished up making the drinks and handed Katya hers and we went up the stairs to my room. With each step I was getting more nervous, I wanted Katya to like my room but what if she thought it was weird? What if she thought I was weird?

I dispelled the thoughts as I reached the door and pushed it open. My desk was covered in piles of books and paper with notes and song lyrics all over them. And my bookshelf just had too many text books on there. The rest of the room was quite neat, but there was a clear pastel theme, I had pastel pink walls, and pastel purple curtains and bedsheets.

"You have a cute room, I like it." Katya commented after standing in the doorway for a few moments and taking it all in. 

I walked over to my bed and sat against the wall with my legs crossed, "You can sit down ya know." I said with a laugh, patting the bed next to me. "You really like it? Most people find it off putting." I commented while I surveyed the room.

"No, I like it. I like your guitar too, can you play something for me?" Katya asked, placing her coffee on the desk and lifting it up off of its stand.

"I guess, want me to play something I wrote?" I ask, going through all the songs I can play in my head.

"Yeah! Can you sing too? You said you would earlier." She said, adding a little poke to the end. Anyone else I would have refused but she was just too cute so I silently nodded and started to play.

I started strumming a soft tune, my eyes focused on the strings as I changed chords, prepeairing to sing. 

"Judy never asked her for forever  
Judy never asked her for the moon  
Judy knew that loving her was better  
And no one knew her heart like Judy

Judys never mentioned in the papers  
Judys never noted in the news  
Judy knew that loving her was safer  
Loving from the red side of the moon."

I kept strumming for a few more seconds after I stopped singing before I looked up at Katya. She was sat there, still and silent. She had a gentle smile on her lips and all her attention was on me. 

"That was beautiful." She said quietly after a moment, "you're really good."

I smiled, not used to showing someone this part of me. "Thanks, its the newest one I've written. I'm glad you like it." I said as I placed the guitar onto the floor.

Katya took a sip of her coffee, "hey, maybe you should write a song for me one day." Katya said with a laugh, I laughed too, enjoying the playfull mood.

"Maybe, if you're lucky." I said with a wink, I shifted slightly so I I was leaning against Katya. "Do you want to hear another song?"


End file.
